


N64

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: WritersBlockChallenge2k17Prompt: “Listen, we’re all just sacks of blood that work way too hard every single day for too many little reasons. And that’s why, I accept death with open, welcoming arms.”





	N64

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: WritersBlockChallenge2k17  
> Prompt: “Listen, we’re all just sacks of blood that work way too hard every single day for too many little reasons. And that’s why, I accept death with open, welcoming arms.”

* * *

Pulling your hair up, you paused as you walked into your living room. “Wade…?” You crossed your arms over your chest once your hair was set. “Care to tell me why you’re sitting in my living room, bloody, and playing…is that an N64?” You asked, confused. Nothing about that scenario made sense. Then again, your brother never made sense.

He glanced over, a Slim Jim hanging from his mouth, his mask pushed up enough for it to do so. “Oh, hey, sis.” He greeted you, looking back to Mario. “And Vanessa told me if I came home bloody again she’d make a body part grow back that I’d cry over it being smaller than it is…” You made a face at him. “I know, close to how I looked when I realized what a shit show I’d be going home. So, here I am!” He shrugged.

“So, why haven’t you changed, oh weird big brother of mine?” You asked, curious.

“Oh, uh, last time you found me sitting around in just my underwear, you stabbed me. I felt it was safer this way.” He was right. You’d come home to him in nothing but his underwear, but in your defense, this was after you’d been away for a week. Your apartment was trashed, and he’d eaten all your food. So, you stabbed him in the leg with a pen. Not your proudest moment, either.

Sighing, you turned and walked out for a few minutes before returning with sweats and a plain t-shirt. “Here.” You tossed them so they landed on his lap. “Change, start your laundry, and then I’m beating your ass on that N64. Which, where the hell did you even get that?!”

He paused the game and pulled off his mask, tossing it on the coffee table. How your parents dealt with him as a child was beyond you. You made a note to send them a thank you card for having you despite what a pain in the ass your brother was. They needed that. So much. “Oh, some guy?” He shrugged, starting to pull off his suit, causing you to turn around as you groaned. “I got thrown through his window and spotted it. Before I got back up I gave him a thumbs up about it. He said I could have it.”

“Just like that? Some random guy just gave it to you?” You shook your head.

“There might be some details I’m forgetting to mention, but the ideas about the same. Does it really matter?” He moved past you, bloody clothes in hand. “Oh, and do you still have that sewing machine? I think I broke mine.” He poked his head out from your laundry room.

Your eyes went wide. “Didn’t I just get you that for Christmas, Wade?!” You moved to where he was.

“…No. That one was out of commission after like a month.” He said casually, right before you slapped his arm. “This one was a gift from Vanessa for not ruining any furniture for a month.”

“I really need to stop asking.” You sighed, walking away to let him work on his laundry.

* * *

Laughing, you had your knees to your chest, your arms wrapped around them, controller in hand, as you faced your older brother, just like when you were kids. “Haha! Suck on that!” You stuck your tongue out at him as you beat him, again.

“You know, sometimes I wonder why mom and dad didn’t let me ship you off.” He half teased. “You could be annoying some other asshole right now.”

You shoved him playfully. “Admit it. You are completely okay with getting your ass handed to you by your baby sister.” You smirked, making him roll your eyes. “Both in real life, and on the game- you are so good at dying!” You cracked up as he died again.

Wade got a smug look on his face at his next comment. **_“Listen, we’re all just sacks of blood that work way too hard every single day for too many little reasons. And that’s why, I accept death with open, welcoming arms.”_** He said way too calmly.

“You don’t stay dead, you idiot!” You pointed out. “You can’t, so that’s why you accept it.”

“Way to ruin the moment.” He gasped, sounding offended. “Here I was, sounding intelligent…” He shook his head.

You nudged him with your shoulder. “You’re smart where it counts.” You told him. “About when not to piss off your wife.” You laughed.

“Did someone mention me?” Vanessa’s voice could he heard as she walked through your front door, pizzas in her hands. “Alright, move over. Let me in on the action.” She laughed, setting them down on the coffee table.


End file.
